lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Orientation
van de "Orientation"-film staat voor een miniatuurmodel van de koepel van de bunker met het luik.]] Samenvatting Michael en Sawyer zien Jin met zijn armen aan elkaar gebonden op hen afrennen op het strand, achterna gezeten door een groep van 5 personen die hij "Others" noemt. Alle drie heren worden aangevallen en snel bewusteloos geslagen door een van de andere groep. Deze mensen, sommigen maar half gekleed, slepen de bewusteloze mannen in netten naar een kuil die is bedekt met (van bamboe gemaakte) tralies. In de ondergrondse bunker is de confrontatie tussen Jack, Desmond en Locke genoeg afleiding voor Kate om uit het ventilatiesysteem te komen. Zij laat zich zakken in de wapenkamer, waar ze munitie en een geweer vindt. Ze sluipt achter Desmond langs en eindigt haar actie door hem te tik te geven met de achterkant van het geweer. Terwijl dat gebeurt vuurt Desmond een kogel af met zijn pistool terwijl hij valt. Daarbij raakt zijn kogel de computer en beschadigt deze enorm. Als gevolg hiervan raakt hij overstuur en zegt dat iedereen zal sterven tenzij de computer repareerd kan worden. Kate suggereert dat Sayid de computer misschien wel kan repareren en wordt gestuurd om hem te vinden. Op aandringen van Jack vertelt Desmond dat hij drie jaar geleden meedeed aan een solo-race rondom de wereld totdat zijn boot tegen de kliffen van het eiland sloeg. Op het eiland ontmoette hij een man genaamd Kelvin die hem meenam om zijn plicht het invoeren van de nummers in de computer van de bunker samen te gaan vervullen. Na het invoeren van de nummers moet de "execute"-knop worden ingedrukt na elke 108 minuten. Desmond legt uit dat als dit niet gebeurt, het einde van de wereld in zicht is, maar heeft geen tijd voor een gedetailleerde uitleg. Hij geeft aanwijzingen aan Jack en Locke dat zij een filmband moeten kijken die hij heeft verstopt achter het boek "The Turn of the Screw". Deze filmt verwelkomt zijn kijkers in de bunker, noemt het station 3, The Swan, en gaat verder met het beschrijven van een project genaamd Het Dharma-Initiatief, opgericht door experimenteel psychologische onderzoekers en gefinancierd door The Hanso Foundation. De film eindigt met de uitleg dat, als gevolg van een incident op het eiland, de aanwezigen de code in de computer moeten ingeven om de 108 minuten voor de komende 540 dagen. Daarna zullen er vervangers komen om de taak verder tot zich te nemen. Jack en Locke hebben tegengestelde reacties op deze film: Jack gelooft dat hetgeen zij ervaren niets meer is dan een sociaal experiment, terwijl Locke vindt dat hetgeen in de film wordt gezegd voor waarheid moet worden aangenomen. Snel daarna probeert Desmond de computer weer werkend te krijgen, maar hij valt uit. Desmond raakt hierdoor in paniek en verlaat haastig de bunker. Jack gaat hem achterna en laat hiermee Locke achter om te proberen de computer in zijn eentje te repareren. Locke krijgt kort te maken met een emotionele teleurstelling, maar Kate, Sayid en Hurley arriveren om mee te helpen. Sayid is niet geïnteresseerd in de details van de ontstane situatie en geeft Kate en Hurley de opdracht om de stroomvoorziening te herstellen terwijl hij de computer repareert. Terwijl Hurley zoekt naar de schakelkast ontdekt hij de voedselopslagkamer die door Desmond gebruikt werd en raakt hierdoor overdonderd van de grote hoeveelheid aan voedsel. Buiten haalt Jack Desmond in en houdt hem onder schot. Desmond vertelt Jack de code, maar hierin is Jack niet geïnteresseerd. In plaats daarvan vraagt hij waar Desmond naartoe rent. Dit herinnert Desmond aan zijn eerste ontmoeting met Jack. Als Desmond vraagt hoe het de patiënt van Jack is vergaan, versteent Jack voordat hij uiteindelijk antwoordt dat hij met haar is getrouwd. Desmond maakt uit Jacks reactie op dat ze inmiddels niet meer getrouwd zijn. Jack laat zijn pistool zakken en begint te huilen. Desmond rent hieropvolgend weer weg. Ergens anders op het eiland onderzoeken Sawyer, Michael en Jin hun gevangenis waarbij Sawyer probeert om boven de bamboetralies uit te komen terwijl de andere twee hem omhoog duwen. De man die hun eerder heeft toegetakeld steekt hier een stokje voor en er wordt een andere gevangene in de kuil gegooid. Als zij wakker wordt introduceert zij zich als Ana Lucia en ze komen erachter dat ze allemaal aanwezig waren op vlucht 815. Ana Lucia zat in het achterste gedeelte, welk als eerste afbrak, en op een ander deel van het eiland is neergestort. Ze beweert in haar eentje te hebben overleefd sinds het ongeluk en dat ze gevangen is genomen, net als de drie mannen. Ze ziet dat Sawyer een pistool bij zich draagt onder zijn shirt. Sawyer vertelt haar dat hij de bewaker wil lokken en ontsnappen. Ana Lucia vindt het een stom plan en terwijl ze verder discussieren slaagt ze erin het pistool van Sawyer af te pakken. Daarna roept ze de bewaker en wordt uit de kuil getrokken. De bewaker vraagt haar welke informatie ze te weten is gekomen en de mannen in de kuil realiseren zich hiermee dat zij hen heeft misleid. In een flashback is Locke aanwezig bij een groepsbijeenkomst, waar een vrouw uitlegt dat haar moeder geld uit haar tas heeft gestolen. Locke lacht hierom en vindt het stompzinnig. Als de groepsleidster vraagt waarom, legt hij uit dat 30 dollar niets is om over in te zitten en vertelt het bedrog van zijn vader (zoals gezien in de aflevering Deus Ex Machina). Na de bijeenkomst wordt Locke benaderd door een andere deelneemster van de groep genaamd Helen, die hem vertelt dat hetgeen Locke zei iets was dat ze altijd zelf al had willen zeggen en flirt met hem. In een sprong naar een later stadium zien we dat Helen in bed wakker wordt terwijl Locke zijn kleren aantrekt, waarbij hij zegt dat hij zich niet gemakkelijk voelt om in een vreemd bed te slapen. Die morgen zit hij in zijn auto voor het hek van zijn vaders huis. Zijn vader opent Lockes auto en komt erbij zitten en zegt dat hij weet dat Locke hem aan het stalken is. Hij wil dat dat afgelopen is. Tot zegt hij tegen Locke dat hij niet meer terug moet komen en dat hij niet welkom is. Locke stopt echter niet en tijdens een diner met Helen ter viering van hun 6 maanden samen zijn geeft Helen aan Locke een cadeau: een sleutel van haar huis onder voorwaarde dat hij ophoudt met het bespieden van het huis van zijn vader. Locke gaat hiermee akkoord maar blijkt niet in staat zijn woord te houden. Uiteindelijk volgt Helen hem een keer en confronteerd hem met het breken van zijn belofte en legt uit dat Locke bang moet zijn. Bang voor de toekomst, voor hetgeen zijn vader hem heeft aangedaan en bang voor de verdere voortgang van de relatie met Helen. Als hij antwoordt dat hij niet weet wat anders hij kan doen zegt Helen dat het ook helemaal niet zo vreemd is dat het moeilijk is maar zij vraagt hem om toch te doen wat onmogelijk lijkt, ermee in het reine komen. Locke lijkt het te begrijpen en ze omhelzen elkaar. In de bunker heeft Sayid de computer met succes gerepareerd en laat Locke de nummers intypen. Als Hurley hen hoort praten dringt hij er nogmaals op aan om de nummers niet te gebruiken, maar stopt met protesteren nadat hij ziet dat Locke een verkeerd cijfer heeft ingegeven. Net voordat Locke de "execute"-knop wil indrukken arriveert Jack en vertelt Locke de juiste nummers. Locke vindt dat Jack degene moet zijn om de "execute"-knop in te drukken, maar Jack weigert. Het alarm gaat af, betekenende dat er niet veel tijd meer is, onstaat er een discussie tussen de twee waarbij Locke aan Jack vraagt waarom hij het zo moelijk vond om te geloven dat het echt is. Jack antwoord met een tegenvraag waarom Locke het zo makkelijk te geloven vond. Locke antwoordt terug dat het nooit makkelijk is geweest en dat Jack maar eens in het reine met zichzelf moet komen. Met enkele luttele seconden op de klok over drukt Jack alsnog op de "execute"-knop en de timer herstelt zich naar 108. Locke zegt dat hij de eerste dienst wel neemt bij de computer. De aflevering eindigt met het verspringen van de timer van 108 naar 107.